<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pokémon and Mythology of the Ishara Region by WeHaveManyNames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679615">The Pokémon and Mythology of the Ishara Region</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeHaveManyNames/pseuds/WeHaveManyNames'>WeHaveManyNames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Pokemon, Original Pokemon Region, Original Pokemon Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeHaveManyNames/pseuds/WeHaveManyNames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of the Pokémon of the Ishara Region. Also known as ‘I wanted a place to put my Fakemon’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. #001- Dryrin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dryrin</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nymph Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grass</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Overgrow</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Sylvranch (at Level 16)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Dryrin are obedient Pokémon and are thus an excellent choice as the Ishara Region’s Grass-Type Starter- easy to control, and relatively strong. Dryrin and its evolutions draw power from sunlight and the presence of plant life, so most cities and towns have significant amounts of growing flowers and trees to accommodate them and other Pokémon that may wish to inhabit them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Dryrin are, as all Starter Pokémon, uncommon in the wild, but Professor Camellia and her son Maple are known to have a population of them living in their lab in Meadow Town.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Name Origin: corruption of ‘dryad’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. #002- Sylvranch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sylvranch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nymph Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grass/Fairy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Overgrow</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Dryrin (at Level 16)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Laurelaphe (at Level 35)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sylvranch, upon evolution, tend to be more distant from their trainers. However, an easy signifier of its emotions are the flowers blooming in its hair- if a Sylvranch has affection for its trainer, they are large and vibrantly pink. Sylvranch is notably one of the only two Pokémon that can learn Life Burst, a Fairy-Type attack with draining properties.</p><p class="p1">Sylvranch are impossible to find in the wild, and typically only appear under the ownership of trainers.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Name Origin: ‘sylvan’ and ‘branch’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #003- Laurelaphe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurelaphe</p><p>Nymph Pokémon</p><p>Grass/Fairy</p><p>Ability: Overgrow</p><p>Evolves From: Sylvranch (at Level 35)</p><p> </p><p>Laurelaphe are both breathtakingly beautiful and remarkably powerful. A fully mature Laurelaphe abandons its distance from its trainer and revels in the presence of life around it, taking joy simply in its own existence. Laurelaphe are also extremely loyal and will not hesitate to Solar Beam any perceived threats into oblivion. Laurelaphe is notably one of few Pokémon that can learn Life Burst. Additionally, Laurelaphe are capable of being tutored in the use of both Frenzy Plant and Star Shower, incredibly powerful moves (though not without their drawbacks).</p><p>Laurelaphe cannot be found in the wild, but many powerful trainers are known to possess them, including the Fairy-Type Gym Leader Stella.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘laurel’ and ‘Daphne’, a beautiful nymph from Greek mythology.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #004- Cretonze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cretonze</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bull Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fire</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Blaze</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Cretiron (LV 16)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cretonze are rambunctious but social Pokémon with a burning love for battle. They will back off at their trainer’s command, but not without a good deal of pouting. To train this Pokémon, one needs the ability to resist cuteness. When not battling, Cretonze loves to play and will happily run around with other Pokémon until exhausted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Cretonze are impossible to find in the wild, but a pasture dedicated to the species exists at the lab of Professor Camellia.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Name Origin: ‘Crete’ and ‘bronze’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. #005- Cretyorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cretyorn</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Metal Bull Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fire/Steel</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Blaze</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Cretonze (LV 16)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Cretanium (LV 35)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cretyorn has entered a stage where its love for fun begins to enter its bloodlust- it plays with its enemies and treats battle like a game. However, if commanded, it can enter a state of battle rage where it attacks the foe until the foe surrenders. Cretonze is notably one of the only Pokémon that can learn Scalding Shard, where it launches a heated piece of its metal armor that can burn the opponent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">If someone tells you they found a Cretyron in the wild, they are a liar.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Name Origin: a corruption of ‘Crete’ and ‘iron’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. #006- Cretanium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cretanium</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Metal Bull Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fire/Steel</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Blaze</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Cretiron (LV 35)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cretanium is a juggernaut of muscle, metal armor, and searing flames. Outside of battle, it is a highly affectionate Pokémon that enjoys cuddles and entertaining smaller Pokémon, so it is widely beloved despite its intimidating appearance. Cretanium is one of few Pokémon who can learn Scalding Shard, but is also capable of learning the powerful moves Blast Burn and Steel Beam (though with its sheer level of physical bulk, you’re probably better off with Flare Blitz).</span>
</p><p class="p1">Cretanium cannot be found in the wild, but many powerful trainers are known to possess them, such as Steel-Type Gym Leader Ferris.</p><p class="p1"><br/>Name Origin: ‘Crete’ and ‘titanium’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. #007- Pluddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pluddle</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sea Monster Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Water</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Torrent</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Plydra (LV 16)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pluddle are more comfortable in the water than they are on dry land, but can maneuver well enough that it’s not an issue. Pluddle has a serene demeanour and follows commands readily, making it a good Pokémon for young trainers to start with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">If someone says they saw a wild Pluddle, it was probably just driftwood. Most of the Isharian Pluddle population is found at Professor Camellia’s lab.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Name Origin: ‘plesiosaur’ and ‘puddle’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. #008- Plydra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plydra</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sea Monster Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Water/Dragon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Torrent</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Pluddle (LV 16)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Hydroloch (LV 35)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Easily the most disturbing thing about this Pokémon is that it grows a second head. Each head only has one eye, but the rest of the body is fully operational. Unlike Pokémon such as Zweilous, Plydra’s heads are in a state of total cooperation, so it retains Pluddle’s peaceful attitude. Plydra is notably one of the only Pokémon that can learn Power Jet, a Dragon-Type move that launches an adhesive fluid which can inhibit the opponent’s accuracy and speed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Plydra cannot be found in the wild, though Water-Types such as Diskrill have been known to emulate Plydra’s appearance.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Name Origin: ‘plesiosaur’ and ‘hydra’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. #009- Hydroloch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hydroloch</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sea Monster Pokémon</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Water/Dragon</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Torrent</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Plydra (LV 35)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hydroloch’s two heads are fully developed with two eyes each. It radiates a quiet wisdom, and its serene presence brings peace to all who come near it. In battle, Hydroloch is elegant and clever, making every movement count. Hydroloch is one of the only known Pokémon to learn Power Jet, but is also capable of learning the powerful moves Hydro Cannon and Draco Meteor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Hydroloch cannot be found in the wild, but many powerful trainers are known to possess one- notably the Dragon-Type Gym Leader Reginald.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Name Origin: ‘hydro’ and ‘Loch Ness’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. #010- Squirrey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squirrey </p><p>Climbing Pokemon</p><p>Normal</p><p>Ability: Keen Eye</p><p>Evolves Into: Parascoot (LV 19)</p><p> </p><p>Squirrey is a commonly found Pokémon- they enjoy climbing just about anything and make nests in high places to store food, waiting for the day they can evolve and learn to fly. They are distantly related to Emolga.</p><p>If you want to know where to find a Squirrey, simply look outside on Routes 1-3, the Deadwoods, or Walnut Town’s Park- the little rodents are all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘squirrel’ and ‘scurry’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. #011- Parasqoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parasqoot</p><p>Glider Pokemon</p><p>Normal/Flying</p><p>Ability: Keen Eye</p><p>Evolves From: Squirrey (LV 19)</p><p> </p><p>Parasqoot aren’t the strongest Pokémon, but they’re hardly unreliable- between learning an impressive array of elemental moves and  impressive levels of speed, they make excellent hit-and-run attackers- assuming, of course, they <em>can </em>run. Parasqoot have an unfortunate habit of getting stuck in places where they can’t glide.</p><p>Parasqoot are just about anywhere you can find both trees and powerful wild Pokémon, though you’ll probably start seeing less of them if you enter the Wastelands or the Glaciers.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘parachute’, ‘squirrel’, and ‘scoot’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. #012: Robbin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robbin</p><p>Burglar Pokemon</p><p>Dark/Flying</p><p>Ability: Prankster</p><p>Evolves Into: Crewdinal</p><p> </p><p>Robbin like to pull pranks and steal stuff- it’s in their name. Their nests typically hold their hoard, as well as up to 12 other Robbin, Crewdinal, or Magriminal. The stealing can be trained out of a domesticated Robbin- the pranking? Not so much. Annoyingly, this doesn’t stop them from being rather good choices for a Flying-Type.</p><p>Robbin are commonly found on Routes 1 and 2, the Deadwoods, and most cities and towns. It’s inadvisable to go after city-dwelling Robbin- they’ve usually got one of their evolved forms (and several other Robbin) backing them up.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘Robin’ and ‘robbing’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. #013- Crewdinal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crewdinal</p><p>Heist Pokemon</p><p>Dark/Flying</p><p>Ability: Prankster</p><p>Evolves From: Robbin (LV 14)</p><p>Evolves Into: Magriminal (LV 26)</p><p> </p><p>Crewdinal are elite burglars who, unfortunately, have learned to use the power of friendship. It’s rare to see less than four Crewdinal teaming up for a single planned burglary. Fortunately for trainers, Crewdinal aren’t picky on who they team up with- upon evolving, they become one of the most loyal Pokémon in the Ishara Region and will follow your every command (unless it’s to stop pranking people- look, we’ve been trying for centuries to get them to stop, it just doesn’t work).</p><p>Crewdinal can be found often anywhere past Route 3, provided it’s outdoors. They live in cities as well, but if you go after one there, pray you don’t come face-to-face with a Magriminal- you’ll end up in front of the police station completely unconscious and with nothing but your undergarments and a few black-and-red feathers.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘crew’ and ‘cardinal’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. #014- Magriminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magriminal</p><p>Crime Boss Pokémon</p><p>Dark/Flying</p><p>Ability: Prankster</p><p>Evolves From: Crewdinal (LV 26)</p><p> </p><p>If you catch a Magriminal, it will disobey you at every opportunity and eventually rob you blind and fly away into the night, never to be seen by you again. If you raise one from the Crewdinal stage, you have one of Ishara’s simplest and devastating aerial weapons- a loyal Magriminal is little more than a shadow in combat, heckling the opponent with status moves and weakening it until Magriminal can go for the throat. A particularly affectionate Magriminal will present its trainer with gifts- the local police station will happily return them to whoever it was your Magriminal stole them from.</p><p>Magriminal cannot be found in the wild with ease, but are highly present in cities. For the love of Arceus, don’t go after one, just catch a freaking Crewdinal.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘magpie’ and ‘criminal’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. #015- Isharian Bellsprout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellsprout (Isharian Forme)</p>
<p>Sundew Pokemon</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grass/Dark</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Tendril Trap</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Isharian Weepinbell (LV 22)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the Ishara Region, some Pokémon adapt to have new forms due to the wildly different environments. Isharian Bellsprout adapted upon finding it couldn’t attract prey with its sweet scent, gaining the ability to trap it instead. As a result, the entire evolutionary line has the unique Tendril Trap Ability, which allows it to secure the enemy Pokémon and prevent it from retreating.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Isharian Bellsprout can be found commonly on Routes 1 and 2, as well as the Amethyst Underworld.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. #016- Isharian Weepinbell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Weepinbell</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sundew Pokémon</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grass/Dark</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Tendril Trap</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Isharian Bellsprout (LV 22)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Isharian Victreebel (Dusk Stone)</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Weepinbell are highly territorial and will either consume or eject anything that enters their domain. Their territory is made fairly easy to spot, however, being lined with red tendrils, so if you do wander into a Weepinbell’s territory... well, you knew what you were getting into.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Weepinbell mark territories along Routes 5 and 6- if you see red tendrils, please give the Weepinbell some peace, it’s not hard to evolve a Bellsprout.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. #017- Isharian Victreebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Victreebel</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sundew Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grass/Dark</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Tendril Trap</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Isharian Weepinbell (Dusk Stone)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Victreebel are just as territorial as Weepinbell and make their homes in areas with large quantities of Bug-Type Pokemon- if you find one near a Combee or Honelon hive, expect the hive’s queen to see the Victreebel removed. Domestic Victreebel are territorial as well, but in a more affectionate sense- make no mistake, you and your family belong to your Victreebel. Rather amusingly, Isharian Victreebel get along fantastically with the Robbin line.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Victreebel are scarce in the wild, but territorial markings are common sights on Victory Road.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. #018- Grissarva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grissarva</p><p>Caterpillar Pokemon </p><p>Bug</p><p>Ability: Shed Skin</p><p>Evolves Into: Brytafly (LV 15), Umothal (LV 15, Dark-Type in party)</p><p> </p><p>Grissarva are simple Bug-Type Pokémon. They’re rather cute, and upon evolution become either the gorgeous Brytafly or the monstrous (but fairly powerful) Umothal. Grissarva strive to reach either of these forms and will happily join a trainer’s team if it means they could evolve.</p><p>Grissarva are found on Routes 1 and 2, the Deadwoods, and rarely in the Amethyst Underground.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘gris’ (French for gray) and ‘larva’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. #019- Brytafly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brytafly </p><p>Radiant Pokemon</p><p>Bug/Fairy</p><p>Ability: Swarm</p><p>Evolves From: Grissarva (LV 15)</p><p> </p><p>Brytafly is Ishara’s Milotic. A beautiful Pokémon, Brytafly can unleash an impressive array of Fairy and Bug-Type attacks. While it inevitably becomes overshadowed by stronger Bug-Types such as Queefrelon and Insecteon, Brytafly is a valuable Pokémon for a trainer’s early team.</p><p>Brytafly can be purchased cheaply on the Trader’s Market.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘bright’ and ‘butterfly’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. #020- Umothal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umothal</p><p>Akuma Pokemon</p><p>Bug/Dark</p><p>Ability: Malicious Glee</p><p>Evolves From: Grissarva (LV 15 with Dark-Type in party)</p><p> </p><p>Umothal are impressive Pokémon with an array of tricks, but are rather nasty by nature. While they’re eternally loyal to any trainer that allowed them to evolve, Umothal is all too happy to use moves like Power Trip and Beat Up to their full effect. Umothal also has the Malicious Glee Ability, which doubles any damage the opponent receives from status conditions.</p><p>The easiest way to obtain Umothal is to evolve Grissarva, but they can also be found cheaply on the Trader’s Market.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘moth’ and ‘umbral’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. #021- Isharian Oddish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Oddish</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison Flower Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grass/Dark</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Poison Touch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Isharian Gloom (LV 22)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Oddish adapted to more easily defend itself against the herbivorous predators of the Ishara Region. The species produces a poisonous nectar that renders the leaves on their heads completely indigestible. Isharian Oddish prefers dark and gloomy places, but comes out at night to dance under the stars.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Isharian Oddish can be found all over the Deadwoods, as well as the Amethyst Underground.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. #022- Isharian Gloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Gloom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison Flower Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grass/Dark</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Poison Touch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Isharian Oddish (LV 22)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Isharian Vileplume (Dusk Stone)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Gloom are relatively social creatures- they prefer dark places, but have a preference for the mouths of caves. This is to allow insect Pokémon such as Combee and Honelon to harvest their nectar, which they can filter the poison out of to produce a wonderful tasting honey. Interestingly, Gloom in the Ishara Region are incapable of becoming Bellossom- in fact, no Isharian Bellossom exists.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Gloom primarily reside in the Citrine Underground.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. #023- Isharian Vileplume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Vileplume</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Poison Flower Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grass/Dark</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Poison Touch</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Isharian Gloom (Dusk Stone)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Vileplume is a happy Pokémon who loves to dance- the antics of one is sure to put a smile on anyone’s face. They live in bands, hiding in dark areas, but happily welcome visitors, whether it’s a trainer desiring a new teammate, a wild Pokémon looking for a spar, or a stranger who just wants a bit of company. Isharian Vileplume is the Pokémon of choice for Nurse Joy in the Ishara Region.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Isharian Vileplume can be found wild in the Turquoise Underground, as well as the caves of Victory Road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. #024- Spookerian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Spookerian</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Affectionate Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Normal/Ghost</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Vital Spirit</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Ghostriever (LV up with high friendship)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Spookerian are easily the most beloved Pokémon in the Ishara Region. They’re cute, ghostly puppies who ambush you in dark places... for the sole purpose of giving you love and affection. Spookerian have a pathological need to make people feel loved, and with an ability to sense the emotions of others, can do exactly that. If you’re feeling down while in Spookerian’s habitat, expect to be at the bottom of a literal dogpile at some point.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Spookerian are found primarily in the Deadwoods, but can be located in cities as well.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Name Origin: ‘spook’ and ‘Pomeranian’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. #025- Ghostriever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghostriever</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loyal Dog Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghost</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Moxie</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Spookerian (LV up with high friendship)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Garmrudge (Trade)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mythology of the Ishara Region states that the first Ghostriever was born when a Spookerian, on her deathbed, refused to depart to the afterlife without her beloved master. While Spookerian don’t need to die in order to evolve, it certainly says something that after a person dies, their Ghostriever disappears. These Pokémon are the most loyal in Ishara- a Ghostriever will never refuse a command from its master, even if that master is irredeemably evil. Ghostriever are the Pokémon of choice for Officer Jenny in Ishara.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ghostriever cannot be found in the wild. The only way to obtain one is to evolve a Spookerian. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Name Origin: ‘ghost’ and ‘retriever’.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. #026- Garmrudge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Garmrudge</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Vengeful Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ghost/Dark</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Truant</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Ghostriever (Trade)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Garmrudge are highly disobedient Pokémon- regardless of their master, there is not order that they will follow. It’s significantly weaker than Ghostriever, too- similar defenses and speed, but a Garmrudge’s strongest attack won’t register as much more than a love tap. And the Truant Ability is the cherry on this entirely-not-worth-it sundae- nicely done, you’ve ruined your undyingly loyal Ghostriever. You absolutely deserve to be saddled with a Garmrudge!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Garmrudge can’t be found in the wild, and you shouldn’t try to get one. If you’re trying to complete your Pokedex, there’s an old man in Grave Town that’ll register it as caught for you. Go talk to him and don’t turn your Ghostriever into this monstrosity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Name Origin: ‘Garmr’, a Norse hellhound, and ‘grudge’.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. #027- Whispern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whispern </p><p>Guide Pokémon</p><p>Ghost/Fire</p><p>Ability: Flame Body</p><p>Evolves Into: Reaperion (LV 30)</p><p> </p><p>Whispern are pleasant souls who generate light with their fiery bodies. They use this light to guide those who become lost- if you can’t get out of a forest or a cave, a Whispern is sure to turn up and guide you to wherever you want to go.</p><p>Whispern are commonly found in the Deadwoods, but can also be found rarely in most caves.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘wisp’ and ‘lantern’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. #028- Reaperion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaperion</p><p>Guide Pokemon</p><p>Ghost/Fire</p><p>Ability: Flame Body</p><p>Evolves From: Whispern (LV 30)</p><p> </p><p>Where Whispern guides the living to safety, it’s believed that Reaperion guides the deceased safely to the afterlife. While the veracity of this statement is uncertain, Reaperion is certainly one of the most compassionate Pokémon in Ishara, commonly guarding settlements of smaller Pokémon and providing warmth with its fiery body.</p><p>Reaperion can usually be found in the Shadow Caverns, as well as the Turquoise Underground.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘reaper’ and ‘Hyperion’, a Titan from Greek Mythology. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. #029- Maidown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maidown</p><p>Water Spirit Pokemon</p><p>Ghost/Water</p><p>Ability: Water Absorb</p><p>Evolves Into: Haunimue (LV 30)</p><p> </p><p>Maidown, according to folklore, are water spirits meant to save people from drowning. Given that no one has ever begun to drown in the presence of one (and scientists certainly aren’t going to base an experiment around the story), this statement remains unproven. Maidown are reliable Pokémon though, so it’s hardly uncommon to see a trainer with one.</p><p>Maidown are mostly found in the Deadwoods, though can be obtained via fishing on Route 2.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘maiden’ and ‘down’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. #030- Haunimue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haunimue</p><p>Water Spirit Pokemon</p><p>Ghost/Water</p><p>Ability: Water Absorb</p><p>Evolves From: Maidown (LV 30)</p><p> </p><p>Haunimue are known to guard large bodies of freshwater- it’s rare to see a lake, river, or even marsh that lacks one or two. Unlike the peaceful Maidown, Haunimue has become more violent, and refuses to tolerate pollution in the waters it claims, but if it is treated with the respect it is due, Haunimue is as peaceful as a Pluddle.</p><p>There are dozens of Haunimue at Lake Carbon, guarding the bubbling waters- none of them object to being battled, and will loyally serve the trainer who captures them. It’s recommended you only take one.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘haunt’ and ‘Nimue’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. #031- Gemmidary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gemmidary</p><p>Gemstone Pokémon</p><p>Rock</p><p>Ability: Sturdy</p><p>Evolves Into: Gemmeedle</p><p> </p><p>Gemmidary travel underground in packs. The crystals on their backs can be different colours depending on where they were captured- the Amethyst Underground yields purple Gemmidary, the Citrine Underground containing yellow, and the Turquoise Underground containing blue. Gemmidary are fairly curious creatures and like to examine visitors to the Undergrounds.</p><p>Gemmidary can be found in all the Undergrounds, but is most common in the Amethyst Underground, while being significantly rarer in the Turquoise Underground.</p><p>Name Origin: ‘gem’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. #032- Gemmeedle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gemmeedle</p><p>Gemstone Pokemon</p><p>Rock</p><p>Ability: Sturdy</p><p>Evolves From: Gemmidary (LV 34)</p><p> </p><p>Gemmeedle, unlike Gemmidary, are solitary creatures. They roam the Undergrounds, investigating anything that draws their fancy. Like Gemmidary, they come in three different variants.</p><p>Gemmeedle are rarely found in the Citrine Underground, but are fairly common in the Turquoise Underground.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘gem’ and ‘needle’ (based off porcupines)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. #033- Isharian Dunsparce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Dunsparce</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Runaway Pokemon </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ground</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ability: Emergency Exit</span><br/><br/>Evolves Into: Ourobosparce (LV 21)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Isharian Dunsparce are cowardly Pokémon that flee from battle at the first opportunity. This makes it extremely annoying to capture them, especially with their Emergency Exit Ability. Isharian Dunsparce are just about useless in any battle you throw them into.</p><p class="p1">Isharian Dunsparce rarely appear in the Amethyst and Citrine Undergrounds, as well as the Shadow Caverns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. #034- Ourobosparce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ourobosparce</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Landrake Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ground/Dragon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Intimidate</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Isharian Dunsparce (LV 21)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If you stuck with an Isharian Dunsparce and raised it properly, then congratulations- you’re the proud owner of one of these monsters! Ourobosparce are powerful Pokémon without a hint of the fear that inhibits Dunsparce- it’s replaced with an unflinching pride that ensures Ourobosparce will never be defeated without a fight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ourobosparce can be found rarely in the Turquoise Underground. A single instance of the species is known to guard the Golden Cave- that particular Ourobosparce emits some sort of radiation that prevents it from being captured. It’s recommended you enter the Golden Cave, as it’s one of few places where Dragon Crystals are formed- you might want one at some point.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Name Origin: ‘ouroboros’ and ‘Dunsparce’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. #035- Wrigglish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wrigglish </p><p>Minnow Pokemon</p><p>Water</p><p>Ability: Swift Swim</p><p>Evolves Into: Glimmish (LV 17)</p><p> </p><p>Wrigglish are common fish Pokémon. They do best in water, but can battle on land if need be. Wrigglish are the prime food source for Pokémon such as Storklow and Splarpent.</p><p>Wrigglish can be fished up in just about any freshwater environment.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘wriggle’ and ‘fish’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. #036- Glimmish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmish</p><p>Goldfish Pokemon</p><p>Water</p><p>Ability: Swift Swim</p><p>Evolves From: Wrigglish (LV 17)</p><p>Evolves Into: Fantastish (LV 27)</p><p> </p><p>Glimmish’s beautiful golden scales and ability to perform water tricks make them highly sought as pets for children. Certain aristocratic Isharians have large ponds installed for a school of Glimmish to live in comfort.</p><p>Glimmish can be fished up along Routes 5-8, as well as Lake Carbon.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘glimmer’ and ‘fish’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. #037- Fantastish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fantastish</p><p>Rainbow Fish Pokemon</p><p>Water</p><p>Ability: Dazzling</p><p>Evolves From: Glimmish (LV 27)</p><p> </p><p>Fantastish are some of the most gorgeous Pokémon in Ishara, with tendrils of every colour splaying from fins and tails. It enjoys performing and showing off, and it displays this in battle with attacks designed to look beautiful while delivering large amounts of pain. Pop Idol and Water-Type Gym Leader Marie’s ace Pokémon is a Fantastish she has owned since she was little.</p><p>Fantastish is rarely found in the wild, but can be fished up at Lake Carbon.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘fantastic’ and ‘fish’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. #038- Splarpent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splarpent</p><p>Watersnake Pokemon</p><p>Water/Poison</p><p>Ability: Shed Skin</p><p>Evolves Into: Aqython (LV 32)</p><p> </p><p>Splarpent are most known for hunting down Wrigglish in the wild, but they serve an important purpose in Ishara. Splarpent skin is naturally light while being incredibly sturdy, making it ideal for the manufacturing of street clothes for trainers. It’s quite easy to obtain this skin- simply bring an offering of food. The Splarpent doesn’t have any use for its shed scales and will happily accept the trade.</p><p>Splarpent can be fished up in any place with a thriving Wrigglish population.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘splash’ and ‘serpent’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. #039- Aqython</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aqython</p><p>Watersnake Pokemon</p><p>Water</p><p>Ability: Shed Skin</p><p>Evolves From: Splarpent (LV 32)</p><p> </p><p>Aqython are natural predators- they’ve lost the taste for Wrigglish, now too small to feed them, and go after the larger Glimmish and Fantastish, even springing from the water to down Crewdinal and Storklow. Aqython skin is just as valuable as its pre-evolution, and just as easy to obtain- this Pokémon is very easily bribed.</p><p>Aqython are most common in Lake Carbon, but can be found rarely anywhere with a large enough population of Glimmish.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘aqua’ and ‘python’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. #040- Borugaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Borugaru</p><p>Kangaroo Mouse Pokemon</p><p>Electric/Ground</p><p>Ability: Static</p><p> </p><p>Like most regions, Ishara has a Pokémon related distantly to Pikachu. Borugaru is a swift Pokémon known for its method of moving- it jumps and leaps to get from place to place. This has the potential to make is a hilariously excellent battler- it’s not uncommon to see a Borugaru springing around the battlefield like a demented beach ball, landing kicks and tackles while blatantly disobeying the laws of gravity.</p><p>Borugaru can be found on Routes 3 and 4.</p><p> </p><p>Name Origin: ‘boruto’ (Japanese for bolt) and ‘kangaroo’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. #041- Isharian Aipom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Aipom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warrior Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Electric/Fighting</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Huge Power</span>
</p><p class="p1">Evolves Into: Isharian Ambipom (LV up with Double Hit)</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>Isharian Aipom have left behind the prankster instincts of their usual form, instead taking up an almost obsessive craftsmanship- Aipom create an iron staff that they can comfortably wield with the hand on their tail. Isharian Aipom is one of the only Pokémon who can learn the move Stunning Strike, an Electric-Type attack that makes use of their staffs and can paralyze the opponent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Aipom are commonly found on Routes 3 and 4, but can be found less commonly in cities- they have a bad habit of breaking into hardware stores to steal pipes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. #042- Isharian Ambipom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Ambipom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Warrior Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Electric/Fighting</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Huge Power</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves From: Isharian Aipom (LV up with Double Hit)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Ambipom are skillful battlers, specializing in efficient, powerful blows. They craft a second weapon upon evolution and use it alongside the shorter one retained from their previous stage. Isharian Ambipom is one of the only Pokémon that can learn the move Stunning Strike.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Isharian Ambipom are rarely found in the wild, most of them sticking to Victory Road, but rarely appearing to trainers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. #043- Sparkitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sparkitten</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Spotted Pokémon</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Electric</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ability: Motor Drive</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Evolves Into: Elekeetah (LV 25)</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sparkitten are playful Pokémon not unlike Spookerian, though they lack the affectionate mindset of canine Pokémon. Every blue spot on Sparkitten’s pelt is a small electrical sac, and it can discharge any of these sacs at will.</span>
</p><p class="p1">Sparkitten are found on Route 4 and the Park of Magenta Town.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Name Origin: ‘spark’ and ‘kitten’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>